


Comfy Chair

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Lawyer!Gold, Student!Belle, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “I really wish you told me your mother was in town.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wandered away from the prompt quite a bit here.

Belle was working at her favourite corner table in the local pub when a shadow fell over her books. She looked up to find a man in a smartly tailored suit standing by the other chair.

“Excuse me miss, it’s a bit crowded in here today, would you mind if I sat here?”

Belle leaned to one side and took in many empty tables around them, the many empty tables with hard wooden chairs. She raised an eyebrow at the man who had the grace to give her a sheepish shrug.

“Aye there are plenty of seats, but this is the only comfy chair left.”

It was true that the few tables with armchairs were full; Belle had arrived early to get this one. She noticed the man had a cane gripped in his right hand, and was leaning on   
it heavily, his leg must be aching. It was tempting to tell him that she was expecting a friend, but he wasn’t giving her any bad vibes so she gave a little shrug.

“Can’t blame you for wanting a good chair. Take a seat.”

“Thank you, miss. I’ll not be a bother I have a book to read.”

He was as good as his word; once he’d set his pint down on the table he took a brand new paperback from his inside pocket and began to read. She got back to her studies and had almost forgotten he was there until an annoying booming voice interrupted her peace.

“Belle! You didn’t tell me your father was in town!”

She cringed as Gaston approached them. Her table mate gave her a quick look that suggested he was willing to play along if she needed him too. Before she could formulate a plan Gaston’s hand landed on her shoulder. Belle twisted out from under his touch and the man’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m not her father I her uncle. Is this the one you were telling me about, sweetheart?”

She rather admired the way he was asking for information, but making it appear that she’d just be confirming a conversation they had already had. Belle nodded and said; “The jock that won’t take no for an answer, yes.”

Gaston opened his mouth, no doubt to say something dumb about how she was just playing hard to get, but he didn’t get the chance. With a speed that surprised Belle and Gaston her ‘uncle’ was on his feet and had placed himself in front of Belle. Gaston towered over his slight frame, but he took a step back, which allowed the man to lean forward.

“My niece has made it very clear that she has no interest in your advances. If I hear that you have continued in your harassment of her or any other woman I shall be very upset. A restraining order never looks good on a college record.”

Gaston looked the man up and down. Belle could see the moment that the expensive suit registered in his mind. He backed off with a mumbled apology. The man watched him go until he’d joined his friends on the other side of the pub, only then did he take his seat.

“I hope that wasn’t too much, miss.”

Belle shook her head; “No that was very kind of you, I just hope Gaston doesn’t find out that was an empty threat.”

The man shook his head and took a silver card case from his pocket.

“It wasn’t empty, I’m Robert Gold, my legal partner Cara de Vile specialises in these cases and she works pro bono for college students.”

He slipped an understated card across the table to her. Belle was impressed; she’d attended one of the talks Cara de Vile had given at college on the subject of sexual harassment.

“Thank you, Uncle Robert.”

He smiled at her word choice; “Do you want to get out of here?”

Belle threw a fast glance across the pub to where Gaston was laughing with his friends. She didn’t want to let him think his presence here was making her uncomfortable. She gave Robert a warm smile.

“I’m ready to take a break, would you like to get some food?”

He looked surprised at her offer, but gave her a lopsided smile and handed her one of the menus from the dispenser on the table.

“That would be lovely, niece.”

She chuckled at him and finally gave him her name; “Belle French.”


End file.
